


Underneath

by AvaChanel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaChanel/pseuds/AvaChanel
Summary: Even though she's somehow perfectly comfortable with sharing his bed these days, Beast Boy still has a lot to learn about his new girlfriend's insecurities. BBRae one-shot. Rated M for smut.





	Underneath

The first time was always messy. That was why he'd never bothered to question it back then. Years and years of bottled up sexual tension, restrained emotions, and culminating passion had a bad habit of boiling over. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom, much less an actual bed. He'd been so overcome with the blinding, red fury of lust that he'd taken her against the wall, right in the workout room. In that moment, nothing mattered but her. Not her vexing undergarments, not the open door, not even the loud echo that could carry through the Tower; only the soft whimpers that spilled from her lips, and the way her fingers became claws digging into his back when he penetrated her for the first time.

He'd bunched both her bodysuit and panties to the side, growling when he felt the way she'd soaked through both layers. His own pants had hastily come undone, sitting forgotten around his ankles after he'd rushed and pinned her to the wall, inhaling her intoxicating scent like the minty addiction that it was. He'd forgotten his shirt on in his haste to want to feel her from the inside. There had been no foreplay; it hadn't been necessary then. They were both primed and wanting by the time he'd slipped into her, with her hips grinding against his to meet with his every urgent thrust.

He'd been consumed with lust and she, the empath, fed off of it like a fire just caught to kindling.

Their little romping session had been raw, unfiltered, rough, and quick for the both of them, each reaching climax within minutes. They'd come apart panting, sweaty and, for the first time in a long time, wonderfully sated. That evening, she'd adjusted her panties and the material of her suit, wiped the translucent white streaks of moisture that were rolling down on the inside of her pale thighs, and walked out of the room on unsteady legs. She'd left him there, to lie on the floor in a glorious afterglow, a million different thoughts swirling in his mind while his heart tried to resume its normal pace.

That had only been the first time.

* * *

Eventually, it became almost like a tradition, with Raven often sneaking into his room at night, or sending him an invitation from her bedroom. A few times, when the other Titans had been away, he'd even had her on the kitchen counter, the sofa, and the dining room table, among other taboo places.

He only really started noticing her strange behaviour later on.

Beast Boy had figured that every girl came with her own set of bedroom quirks, and Raven was obviously no exception to that rule. Nonetheless, he was only just getting to know her in such an intimate way, so he hadn't thought it important enough to point out. Even he was aware that it was a stupid notion to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was on a Tuesday, dead smack in the middle of the day, when he'd ended up running his mouth anyways.

It had started off like a typical day in the life of Garfield Logan. He'd grown bored in his own company, and decided to load up an online gaming session to help burn off some pent up frustration. Cyborg was busy working on the T-Car, Starfire and Robin were out on a 'date', and crime was at an all time low. He guessed criminals didn't like working weekdays. Either that, or it was just the quiet before the storm, which wasn't a too odd occurrence for the Teen Titans, if he was being honest.

Beast Boy sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, furiously mashing the buttons on his game station's controller while he yelled obscenities through his headset at his fellow teammates. He'd been so enthralled with what was happening on his television screen that he hadn't even heard the familiar clicking of his bedroom door opening and then closing behind him.

It was her permeating scent that got his attention first. Like a honeybee drawn to a flower's alluring nectar, he'd know it anywhere. It was like a memory, the way it triggered his senses, forcing his body to recall the _many_  ways he'd become so familiar with her smell. Sweet honeysuckle, lavender, sweat, and a hint of mint from her herbal tea combined into a potent perfume that was inexplicably  _Raven_.

It wafted over to him, filled his room, and he could feel the stirrings of his arousal beginning, his body already reacting out of instinct. The game ended, and his team had lost according to the blaring scoreboard flashing on his screen. He could still hear them yelling and arguing through his headpiece, asking him why he'd fallen off the map so suddenly. Beast Boy didn't care. He'd muted his own microphone and stared up at the dark beauty that had levitated into his bedroom, uninvited.

She was dressed casually, in a pair of small black shorts and a strappy tank top beneath her infamous cloak. He watched her silently as she undid the clasp and laid the blue, silken fabric onto his bed. His eyes never left her, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew better than to think the powerful demoness had sauntered in for his company and some videogames.

No.

He could smell her heady arousal like she'd spent the entire afternoon sitting on his face.

He knew exactly why she was there. He could read it in the way she longingly stared at him, her shy eyes lingering on his mouth before drifting down his toned body.

Slowly, she walked over to where he was sitting, Beast Boy still too mesmerized by her unprecedented appearance to make any sudden movements. He didn't want to scare away the little bird.

When she was close enough to touch, Raven leaned down and pried the controller from his weakened grip before gently removing his headphones from his head, the sound of his arguing teammates still overheard in the otherwise silence of his room. She laid the items carefully on the carpet beside him, knowing how hard the changeling had worked to save up and purchase all of his fancy gaming equipment.

Then, as nimble as a cat, she easily found her seat on his lap and sat facing him, her long, slender legs wrapping around his waist, and her forearms coming to rest their weight on his broad shoulders. After tucking away a strand of short, violet hair behind her ear, she then languidly leaned into his opened mouth, her long lashes fluttering shut and tickling his cheeks. Her slick tongue greeted his in a warm embrace, as her hands came up to help tilt his head upwards, holding him just under his strong jaw. Her fingers then moved to tangle themselves in his unruly green hair, stroking the soft, silken strands while she explored the warm, wet recesses of his mouth. His eyes fell closed when she deepened the kiss, while she moaned helplessly into him, straddling his hips with a sudden, fierce need. His hands found their way to her waist, and then coyly slipped underneath her thin top, caressing the naked dip of her lower back.

Before he knew it, he was laying on his back on the top bunk bed, completely naked and exposed, with her panties and shorts tossed away somewhere on his floor like a forgotten side note. He watched her infallibly while she rode him slowly, her hips gently rolling and gyrating forward and back in a hypnotizing motion. The palms of her hands pushed down against his hard abdomen, her head thrown back in pure bliss. Where the sweat beaded around her face, strands of dark purple hair clung to her pale skin. Her eyes were shut tight, her moans coming in sharp and gasping. The room was only alive with the sounds of his steadily creaking bed frame and the breathy, girlish mewls of pleasure that escaped her each time she took in his girth anew.

He stared at her with an almost pained look on his face, grimacing and gritting his teeth from the build up of sexual frustration at her deliberate, slow ministrations. He could feel the thin film of sweat that coated every inch of his skin, and the way it dripped down his temple. It was taking all of his self control not to roll her over and pound into her at his more liberating, merciless pace. Even though he loved nothing more than to watch her take the lead, he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to endure. Judging by the way her features contorted in tortured agony, he presumed she was in a similar state.

His hands gripped her thick hips, squeezing the soft flesh tenderly, before his fingers found their way up and under the front of her flimsy tank top. Her skin was delightfully warm where he touched her, and, upon quickly learning she'd forgone a bra, the pads of his thumbs found the erect nubs of her nipples, rolling them benevolently and eliciting a sharp inhale from the empath. He traced lazy circles around the sensitive buds, leaving a series of goose bumps in his wake, while her hips bounced faster against his, the sound of skin smacking against skin reverberating in his room.

" _Gar_...," she pleaded his name, her voice nothing more than a hazy whisper fading on her lips.

He teased her with his hands, exploring the expanse of her flat, toned stomach and feeling the curve of her bellybutton with his gentle palms. She leaned back then, her arms supporting her while her hands firmly clutched at the sheets of his bed, and granted him a better view of the way he moved inside of her. He slipped in and out of her warm, wet, pink entrance, his rigid manhood coated in a thin glaze of her juices. He heard the sound of their bodies coming together, and felt her walls tighten around his straining cock.

He wanted to take off the rest of her clothes so badly. They only hindered what would have been an even lovelier sight, effectively shielding the bountiful mounds of her breasts from his hungry eyes and mouth. Not that watching the way her womanhood encompassed his thick erection wasn't a most impressive sight, but he longed to witness the effect that he had on her  _entire_ , writhing body.

Only after she'd cried out his name while her whole body shuddered with the force of her release, and he'd respectively filled her with his hot seed, did he really start pondering on her weird habit again. They both were on his bed, laying there on his soaked sheets, staring at his ceiling and silently absorbing the aftermath of their lovemaking session, when Beast Boy had blurted it out without really thinking.

"Why don't you take off all of your clothes, Rae?"

He was promptly answered by the buzzing silence of his bedroom, only this time it grew heavy and uncomfortable. He turned his head to the side to regard her, but Raven was already getting up to collect her underwear and shorts from the floor, the bed shifting without her added weight.

"Uh, Raven?" He sat up, his somewhat groggy eyes following her as she went down the ladder, found her underwear, and slipped the small, lacy black panties over her hips before going to retrieve her shorts.

"What?" she barked at him, annoyed.

Not allowing her temper to dissuade him, Beast Boy persisted. "It's just that you always keep some clothes on whenever we...well, you know," he paused, the tips of his ears growing hot at the verbal acknowledgment of what they'd done. What they  _did_ , on a somewhat regular basis.

Raven was busy fastening the buttons of her shorts to bother looking up at him. "What does it matter?" She sniped.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it doesn't, really. I was just wondering since you don't even _let_  me take your clothes off. It's a bit weird."

That was enough to earn him an icy, purple glare from his temperamental girlfriend, as her eyes became narrowed slits. " _Weird_?" She enunciated.

If looks could kill, he'd have been a dead man ten times over.

"If you think I'm so  _weird_ , then maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore," snapped Raven.

" _Woah_ ," Beast Boy shot out of the bed then, not fully understanding when, or why, they'd winded up in an argument, nor what he'd done to make her so  _mad_. He then tried desperately to build his defense. "That's not what I was saying, Rae. Not at all. Nudity to me is just natural, especially during...," he blushed despite himself.

" _Sex_ ," Raven finished for him with a roll of her eyes. The sorceress was unimpressed with his sudden lack of maturity on the subject, and it showed in the way she stood there, observing him with a frown and furrowed brows. The red gem in the middle of her forehead gleamed to life in the light that filtered through his window.

Beast Boy nodded slowly, formulating his thoughts with careful precision. "It makes me wonder why you're so uncomfortable around me, even when I'm...when I've been  _inside_  of you..." He mentally swore at himself for being unable to hold her gaze at the last part. Why was it so difficult to put such matters into words?

Raven sighed, placing her thumb and forefinger on her temple as her eyes closed in irritation. "Look, I'm not in the mood to be having this conversation with you right this second. I need to go meditate."

She then hastily grabbed her cloak off of the lower bunk and took her leave of him before he could even think of what else to say to stop her.

* * *

Beast Boy felt like he'd ruined a good thing, and it had left a real sour taste in his mouth.

The first time he'd acknowledged their active sex life, and he'd managed to muck it up somehow. After their little spat, Raven had gone to great lengths to  _avoid_  him. If he so much as entered a room, she was gone, disappearing either to the roof or her bedroom via portal. When Robin had them split up for a mission, she'd convince their leader that she'd be of more use partnered up with  _anyone_  besides Beast Boy. Truthfully, it was starting to grate on his nerves. He figured he had hit a sore spot during the last time they'd spoken, since it wasn't like the half demon girl to simply ignore a pressing problem. She was supposed to be the mature one between the both of them, and right now, she was doing the immature thing by refusing to talk about it.

Being with Raven was definitely a constant learning process and, most of the time, Beast Boy found himself silently following her lead without question. It was the safest way to go about their unique relationship without sabotaging what he felt was something of a positive nature.

So, even as she continued to ignore him, Beast Boy was vigilant in staying both silent and patient.

He told himself that when she was ready, she'd come to him, and they'd work it out together.

But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month, and he was starting to get anxious. He needed to know where they stood before it drove him out of his mind. How had they gone from strangers to friends to lovers, and then all the way back to strangers again? All because he'd mentioned to her that he found it peculiar she kept her clothes on whenever they'd get intimate.

Garfield was just about at wit's end, and so, when he stumbled upon her in the dark corridor of the Titan's bedrooms, he'd made the snap decision to be the bold, brave one for a change.

He saw her levitating towards him, her nose buried in an old, hard covered book, pretending that he didn't even exist at the end of the hallway. Normally, he'd have let her brush past in silence, and allow the hurt and betrayal to seep into his expression as he stared ardently at the back of her long, flowing blue cape, hovering precariously just above the ground.

This time, however, he had run out of patience, and his anxiety gnawed at his conscience like a plague.

Just as they were about to pass by one another, his arm shot up and barred her path, causing her to come to an abrupt halt in her tracks. Despite the new tension bubbling up between them, he held his ground, and she was forced to regard him ruefully.

"Excuse me," she commanded through gritted teeth.

When it became clear that he would not budge, Raven tried to walk around him. Except Beast Boy blocked her every which way she tried to maneuver in the small expanse of the hall.

Eventually, she grew so irritable that she shouted angrily at him; "What is your  _problem_ , Beast Boy?"

Their eyes locked in a heated standoff, dark green colliding with amethyst purple. Beast Boy leaned in towards her so that she could very thinly see the dangerous amber speckles lurking just beneath the vivid green of his eyes. His voice came out low and husky when he breathed into her face. "I don't know, Rae. Maybe the fact that my  _girlfriend_  has suddenly decided I no longer exist anymore, or maybe, the fact that, for some reason, she can't even stand being in the same room as me, much less breath the same air. So, the real question is, what's  _your_  problem?"

Beast Boy wore a scowl that did not suit his youthful features. Having him call her out like that seemed to chastise the empath, and her eyes softened as a result. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer, and looked to the ground, contemplating opening up one of her portals and disappearing somewhere he wouldn't think to look for her.

"We're so  _good_ ," he protested then, his tone losing the angry edge it had had moments before.

When Raven dared to look up at him, she was met with the lush emerald green of his eyes, swimming with an aching hurt while he searched her face for some sort of answer.

It hadn't taken Raven long to see through much of the changeling's clever, well intact guise; the truth was that Beast Boy was awfully insecure. Although he had always played the cocky, flirtatious type for most of the time she'd known him, once their relationship had taken a turn, his true colours were easier to see. Even now, she could read it on his face, as plain as day, that he didn't think he was good enough for her and that, somehow, she'd finally realized it. He was perfectly oblivious as to how much it endeared him to her, to know that they shared a common flaw.

"We're so good together, Rae. No matter what you think of me, I never wanted to ruin that," he added genuinely.

His head hung low and his long ears drooped, while his hand fell away to grant her an escape from his presence. His eyes were downcast while he succumbed to his guilt ridden conscience; he always only ever wanted the best for her, even if the best didn't include him. His shoulders slumped forward, and he turned his head away, unable to bear witness to her leaving his company.

She knew that she should have stayed behind a little longer, that she should have consoled him somehow, and perhaps put to bed some of his worst fears and anxiety. However, in that moment, it was simply not a reality for her. She was faltering, and her emotions were slowly gaining control of her mind despite all of her carefully placed, self imposed barriers.

Raven gulped down the lump in her throat before scurrying down the hallway as quickly as her feet would carry her. She had to remain vigilant and not look back at the sight of Beast Boy's forlorn, lone stature, lingering like a ghost that haunted the halls.

* * *

"Come in," Beast Boy's voice carried through his room, muffled by the thick door and walls that separated his quarters from the rest of the tower.

The heavy metal door slid open with a swish, and Raven took in a deep breath, clutching her blue cloak tightly about her throat. She floated in through the entrance, catching the green changeling lazily hanging off the edge of his top bunk with a comic book in hand. His bare feet were pressed up high against the wall while his head hung over the ladder that led to the higher bunk bed, clearly laying in the opposite direction than the design intended. He also looked like he was about to take a very dangerous tumble, his lanky, spry figure balancing precariously on the thin edge of the bed frame, and defying gravity. His eyes flickered from the comic book pages to the goth girl now lingering in his doorway.

"Raven," he stammered her name in surprise. He quickly got up in one, quick fluid motion, and sat normally on his mattress, appraising his comrade fully without all the blood rushing to his head.

Beast Boy set the comic issue aside and watched her close the door behind her, engaging the lock after doing so. Garfield never said a word, his breath seemingly hitched in his throat as he tried to understand what the mysterious girl was up to.

Then, Raven took in a deep, shaky breath, and unfastened her cloak.

His brows shot up as he observed the way the blue, soft fabric pooled about her bare feet, a stroke of colour compared to the stark contrast of her exposed, alabaster skin.

Beast Boy felt his mouth go dry, and his blood rush to a whole different region of his body this time.

Raven was standing unabashedly naked in his room.

Beast Boy licked his parched lips and tried to remember that he needed oxygen to live. His eyes couldn't help but feast on the glorious sight of her. Like a wolf drawn to the scent of a fresh kill, his body moved forward in predator like fashion, climbing down the rung of the bed's ladder expeditiously.

Raven self consciously hugged her bare arms, shivering in the cold air of his room, obviously not accustomed to being oh so very exposed. As soon as Beast Boy drew near enough to her, he could see that she was blushing, her pale cheeks unusually rosy with the emotion.

When Raven finally broke her silence, her tone was gravelly and barely audible, even to his trained ears, and she had trouble keeping his gaze; "Beast Boy, it was never about you. It's me. I...I've just never considered myself... _desirable_ , to anyone," she painstakingly admitted, her eyes darting about apprehensively.

It had been hard enough for her to work up the courage to be there, let alone completely stripped of her dignity, left defenseless, and entirely at his clemency. To have her swallow her pride and admit to him one of her greatest insecurities was a whole different struggle for the otherwise reserved Titan.

It was in that precise moment when Beast Boy had made a silent vow to himself that he wasn't going to let Raven leave his room until she had been properly and thoroughly loved like never before. No matter how long it was going to take him to accomplish. Judging by how delectable she looked to him then, he figured he wouldn't mind putting in the extra effort.

Beast Boy stood before her, a mere hairsbreadth away, completely speechless as he admired her pale beauty like it was the first time he was seeing her. His arousal was as ferocious as it had been all the previous times, and it achingly throbbed against the restraints of his pants when his eyes traced the curve of her full, pale breasts, down to the shape of her narrow waist and rounded hips.

" _Shit_ ," he gulped, his hands itching to reach forward and touch her, all of her.

He  _wanted_  her in every worst possible way, so much so that his loins ached with it.

She looked up at him then, her arms coming away to fall at her sides when he steadily closed the distance between them. She was feeding off of his emotions, and they caused her to quiver visibly. His irises swirled with specks of gold and amber, the human shade of verdant nearly disappearing beneath his more animalistic nature. His hands then came to slam against the door, opposite each side of her head. He had her trapped, but she was just as desperate to feel his body against her own, and so didn't utter a word of protest. When he leaned his face in to brush his nose against hers, he was sure to inhale her intoxicating scent as it mingled with her heady arousal.

With his lips mere inches away from her mouth, Raven leaned in expectantly while her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands came up to his chest, clutching at the thin material of his shirt as she longed to make contact with his flushed skin. He involuntarily growled when he felt her full breasts press up against him, and couldn't stop the way his fingers started caressing patterns along her naked body.

His touch was electric, his right hand following the curve of her left shoulder and arm before gently skimming across the hardened bud of her nipple. Raven gasped before he hungrily took her mouth with his own, his clever tongue warring with hers without a warning or plea for entry. She moaned into his mouth as his hand continued its trek past the swell of her left breast, and down her flat abdomen, raising goose bumps all along the way. Her body arched into his touch, craving it like a branch leaned towards the sun. The pads of his fingers tip toed slowly below her navel, and then teasingly to the full curve of her hip and the small of her waist. All the while, one of Raven's long, pale legs came to wrap around his, perilously trying to draw him further into her.

His rigid, thick erection rubbed against her belly through his pants, and Beast Boy hoisted her up with his left arm, grabbing the thick flesh of her right butt cheek and squeezing with a firm grip. He pressed himself against her, grinding his hips into her and banging their bodies loudly against the metal door. His right hand traced along her prominent hip bone before venturing past the trail of fine, dark hair to find her heated core, slipping a finger inside of her warm, wet folds, and eliciting a lovely sing song reverberation from the empath's honeyed lips.

Her own hands were in his hair, grabbing short fistfuls of it as he worked a second index finger inside of her tight hole, his thumb moving to gently rub the nub of her clit. Raven's back arched and she whimpered weakly in his arms as he moved faster against her sensitive lips.

She squirmed under his touch, her hips bucking to get his fingers to plunge deeper inside of her. Raven's moans grew louder and louder the more he worked in her, her features contorting in euphoric agony.

Beast Boy whispered into her ear, his voice gruff and laced with an otherworldly, masculine tone, "I'm going to make you sing for me, little bird."

He rubbed her swollen bud with more urgency while his index fingers came away covered in her sweet, unique nectar. It dripped down his strong forearm in small, translucent rivulets, tracing a wet pathway along his veins. Raven's breasts heaved forward from exertion, her soft, rose coloured nipples hard and erect, while her breathing came in sharp and laboured as Beast Boy drove her closer and closer to the edge.

The changeling's warm exhalation came up against the lobe of her ear, and he took the opportunity to hum sweet nothings to her just before she climaxed. They were just words, and with her mind hazy with an all consuming lust and need, they jumbled together and were barely coherent in that moment. There were brief instances, however, where she came out of it long enough to catch a single word, or phrase.

"...beautiful...perfect...so goddamn lovely...I want you so bad...come for me...I want to taste you..."

He licked and nibbled at her neck and ears, often kissing the tender spot just above her jugular. Raven felt the gradual build up within her, of her much sought after release only seconds away from fulfillment. Somehow keen on this, Beast Boy picked up his pace again, plunging his fingers as deep as he could while she thrashed her head wildly about. Her pulse quickened, her screams becoming more erratic and high pitched when she finally rode wave after wave of her orgasm. He kissed her roughly then, his slick tongue battling with hers, and his sharp fangs lightly grazing her lips. When he pulled his fingers out of her, they came away sticky and moist with her fluids. He then pulled away from their kiss to lick them clean, savouring her taste with a primal hunger that wouldn't easily be sated. His pupils had dilated and his irises had become a thin ring that were more amber than green. Raven watched the way his skillful, pink tongue darted out and sopped up all of the mess she'd made on his hand. His unnatural eyes held hers as he sucked on his own fingers and licked up his arm.

Raven clung to the door frame for support when Beast Boy had let go of her, not trusting her wobbly legs to help keep her upright. She could feel the moisture between her thighs cooling her pale skin in the chill of the air. Her clit was raw where he'd rubbed her, and she could feel her pulse still hammering as blood had accumulated in her nether regions from his heated touch. The usual pallor of her face was now replaced by a rosy flush of colour that dusted her cheeks and neck. Her eyes were still half lidded while her body tried to retain its normalcy after what the changeling had so earnestly brought on. Raven knew that, in the morning, her neck would be covered in small, purpling bruises and love bites. She would need to take extra care to mask her throat from her teammates.

Beast Boy then smiled wickedly at her. "You're not done just yet," he informed her in a gruff tone, as if to have read her mind.

In one swift motion, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing a lean and toned torso. His green skin stretched taught over his ropy but defined musculature, an attest to the vigorous training Robin was akin to putting them through as of late. The youngest Titan may have been compact in comparison to the rest of his teammates, but having a strong physique directly reflected in his abilities when he'd shift in battle.

Beast Boy then closed the distance between them again, reveling in how she reacted to his body when he pressed himself against her. He pulled her arms over her head and held them there by her small wrists with one hand, while his mouth hovered dangerously close to hers, baiting her. "I promised I would make you sing," he whispered against her awaiting, parted lips.

She mewled like an abandoned animal when he did not kiss her, missing and craving the warmth of his mouth and tongue. Instead, Beast Boy nuzzled into her neck and she craned her head to the side to grant him more access. He licked and sucked on her skin, right below her jaw, and Raven's fingers dug into his broad shoulders while she purred softly. He then made a path of light kisses down her collarbone and neck before reaching the swell of her full, rounded breasts, teasingly kissing around each of her pink areolas before taking as much of her left breast into his mouth as he could fit. His sharp canines grazed the supple flesh while his tongue flicked the bloom of her nipple in a tormenting rhythm. Raven's fingers knotted in his hair, and she thrust forward, feeling the gradual pressure grow between her hips for a second time that day.

His other hand found her right breast, and he pinched and rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Occasionally, he squeezed her playfully, her bosom perfectly filling his claw like grip.

He suckled on both her breasts one at a time, until her perfectly rosy nipples were ripe and wet with his saliva, and he had indented the pale skin of her chest with small, red, crescent marks from his teeth.

Eventually, he moved away from toying with her bosom and made a trail of wet kisses down her flat midriff, pressing the pointed tip of his nose into the soft flesh of her navel as he went along. When he reached her thighs, he carried her left leg over his strong shoulder, and continued to place feather light kisses just above her womanhood. He hovered over her slit, his breath warm and sending chills down her spine as she anticipated his clever mouth on her where she wanted him the most. Her hips gyrated forward, her body pleading with him to give her what she craved. Beast Boy, instead, pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh, making Raven cry out in frustration.

"Gar, _please_ ," she begged him, her voice raspy and uncharacteristically weak. She tugged harder on his hair, unable to cope with his endless teasing.

He smirked deviously up at her, his hand coming up to stretch her folds open so that he could get a good look at what he was doing to her. He licked his lips at the sight of her wet, pink tender skin before burying his face in between her legs. Raven's moans and gasps echoed in his room while she rode him with her hips in a slow, rocking motion. He sucked and licked at the folds of her labia, before plunging his skillful tongue into her and flicking the delicate swell of her clit. She groped at his unruly hair, writhing with pleasure at the insurmountable sensations she was feeling. Her knees were shaking and if it weren't for his strong support holding her up, she'd have collapsed into a giant puddle of limbs and goo. His arm snaked up her body to fondle one of her breasts while he continued to draw circles with his tongue against the bundle of nerves inside of her core. His sharp fangs occasionally grazed the tender flesh before he used his mouth to kiss and lick it better.

To him, she tasted divine, and he simply couldn't get enough of her. Half of his face was covered in her cum, and still he wanted more from her. He lived for getting her off, and he was horny just thinking about how wet he could make her, how ready she was to take in his fully erect length.

When his fingers came up to touch her chin and then her soft, pliant lips, Raven took his thumb into her mouth, sucking softly on the digit as her throat hummed with high pitched grunts. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, matting down strands of violet hair, and she could feel a single bead rolling down in the space between her breasts.

Beast Boy persisted, unrelenting in his hunger for her, working her up until all she saw were stars and a white hot light. His mouth knew all the right spots, his pace always fluctuating between a tormenting slow and a pulse increasing fast. He'd spread her lips and lick a trail up her clit, painfully and deliberately sluggish, or he'd vigorously immerse his tongue inside of her until he left her panting and out of breath. Raven's vision blurred, her body felt lighter, and her second orgasm came on with a force that left her drained and exhausted. Wave after wave after crashing wave, her hips worked rhythmically to them, her cries slowly dying down with the passing of the ride.

Beast Boy let her go only once he'd licked her clean, eating her out like she was a jar of honey. When he stood up, Raven slumped against the door, still breathless, and nearly collapsing onto the ground. Her legs, like jelly, quivered and shook with the effort to keep her upright. Beast Boy, proud of his accomplishments, wiped at his mouth with his arm, gave her a cocky grin, and picked her up before she could even think of fighting him on it. He lifted her with ease, and she wrapped her unsteady legs around him, all the while they never parted their gazes from one another. Raven's heart was bounding in her chest, and she was fairly certain that she'd already broken most of the items in his bedroom.

He laid her gently on the mattress of his bottom bunk and instructed in a serious snarl; "Turn over."

Raven, currently compliant, did as he asked, and she could hear him undoing his belt behind her. She gasped when she felt the tip of his cock slip against her warm clit. He teased her entrance, rubbing himself in the wetness of her folds, alarmingly close to sliding inside of her, only to brush past and make her whine in misery. Then, he leaned in against her so that his voice was directly in her ear, and told her, "Ready to sing your song, little bird?"

Without a moment's notice, he plunged into her abruptly. Raven cried out in pleasure at the feel of his stiff member inside of her. Beast Boy gripped her hips and thrust slowly at first, getting her used to his size again. He groaned at how tight she felt around him, and he started shifting in and out of her. He went deeper every time, until he was buried in her to the hilt. She backed into him to meet every single one of his thrusts, sighing blissfully.

"Raven..," he breathed her name, increasing his speed in a lustful fervor.

The bed creaked as she moved on it while Beast Boy's hand traveled the length of her back, his palm massaging every dip and curve in an electrifying path. He grinded his hips against her faster and faster, until his room echoed with the guttural sounds of their lovemaking. Raven's fingers were like talons as she clutched at the bed sheets with a vice like grip until her knuckles were white. She bit her bottom lip at the pressure of his immense girth inside of her, stretching her with his every thrust. He felt unbelievably  _good_.

Beast Boy hissed while he drove his phallus harder inside of her, coming away coated in a film of her warm juices. She was so wet, her honeyed cum splashed about his cock every time he pushed inside of her. It dripped down his length and down to his scrotum, while a possessive growl rumbled in his throat at the thought of how much she took her pleasure from him.

Beast Boy squeezed her butt cheeks while he rode her, spanking the firm skin of her backside lightly, and leaving a red hand print on her pale skin before she arched her body into him. His hands came to her breasts, groping and fondling them with his fingers while he buried his head into her neck and hair, inhaling the provocative aroma of her sweat paired with her lavender and vanilla shampoo. Raven's arms stretched up and behind her, to grab fistfuls of his hair and massage the nape of his neck. She could feel his hard chest against her back as his breathing escalated, and she revelled in the way his strong arms bound her so tightly against him. Her bountiful breasts bounced from the impact of their bodies coming together.

One of his deft hands trailed down to her core, where he rubbed and fingered her clit, causing Raven to arch forward with a loud cry. She could feel the warm puffs of air he breathed against her hair, giving her goose bumps while he continued to both finger and fuck her at the same time.

"I want to hear you sing," he whispered against her ear.

"Then make me," she retaliated, breathy, and taking him off guard.

Beast Boy responded by releasing a carnal roar, and his other hand came up to her delicate throat, holding her in place as he fucked her so hard, she was nearly seeing stars again.

Raven clutched at his thick forearm, feeling the soft hairs that covered his skin, as well as the strength of his muscles and tendons while he continued to pleasure her. He penetrated her deeper, harder, faster, his strokes changing from long and careful to quick and desperate. His index finger dug into her folds until he was sloppily rubbing against the wet and sensitive bundle of nerves hidden like a pearl within her. Beast Boy placed tender kisses along her neck and jaw, biting down gently at her bounding pulse. They were both covered in sweat from the exertion, and he felt her walls tightening around his erection.

His teeth gnashed together as he tried to hold back his own orgasm, but she was so incredibly warm and tight that he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"Ladies first," he grunted, pounding into her without any mercy, even though he couldn't be certain of how close she was in comparison to him.

Raven's nails dug into his arm hard enough to leave markings, her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut in consternation from her oncoming climax. She came violently, her body shuddering and writhing with it, her ivory skin covered in a sheen of sweat, goose bumps, and sent all her small hairs on end. His name was a sharp cry that spilled from her lips following a series of whimpers and moans.

" _Garfield_!"

Things in his room were heard clattering to the ground, a plethora of white feathers wisped about them and it was certain that somewhere, a pillow had exploded. His television had turned on to a grainy, black and white screen, and his dresser drawers opened by themselves, his clothes shooting out of them like confetti. Raven was left in a daze, at the mercy of her emotions and the uncontrollable orgasm that tore through her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest, and her knees would have buckled if Beast Boy hadn't been behind her to help keep her steady.

His own climax was also at hand upon witnessing the exhilarating way she reacted to him. His rigid member twitched within her, the muscles of his backside convulsing just before he shot his entire hot load into her. He moaned her name into her hair, driving his hips against her erratically for a few more thrusts as his seed came spilling out of him.

"Mmmm," she purred contently, reveling in the way he'd so thoroughly ravished her.

He stayed sheathed inside of her, both of them breathing heavily as they recuperated from their intense lovemaking session. Beast Boy then cupped her chin and turned her mouth to his, kissing her swollen, raw lips sweetly and tenderly.

When they parted for air, she noted that his eyes had come back around to a more emerald green, although there were still traces of marigold flecks in his irises. It reminded her of the way golden rays of sunlight would filter through the verdant leaves of a forest of trees on a summer day.

"I want you like that all the time," he confided to her then with a half lidded gaze. "I want you to feel that good with me as much as possible, because I think you're the most stunning, drop dead gorgeous person I have ever known, and there's not a thing about you that I'd change." He brushed his nose against hers, his hands coming up to either side of her face and cradling her head by her ears.

"I ruined all of your furniture," Raven feebly mumbled in response, unsure of what else to say to him. Her cheeks were warm and not only from the heat.

That earned her an easy smirk from the green changeling boy.

"Totally worth it," he answered, before leaning in to steal another kiss from her.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
